The invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved ball lock for such games.
A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield supporting a rolling ball, player operated flippers and a plurality of play features. The game player controls flippers to propel the ball across the playfield. By properly manipulating the flippers, the player can direct the ball at desired play features to control play of the game and to score points.
Player interest in pinball games is increased by providing novel play features that challenge the player's skill, are visually stimulating and enhance scoring possibilities. One such play feature is the so-called "ball lock." Ball locks typically consist of a mechanical device into which the ball rolls and where it remains until it is ejected by a solenoid operated kicker or similar device.
Ball locks are commonly used to provide multiple ball play where a first ball is captured while play of the game continues with a second ball. The first ball may be ejected from the ball lock such that both the first and second balls are in play simultaneously thereby creating multiple ball play.
While existing electromechanical ball locks perform adequately, it is desired to create a new, simplified ball lock.